Inside Your Heaven
by The-Anime-Freak-Gurl
Summary: They didn't agree on much. In fact,they hardly agreed on anything.They even challenged each other everyday. But inspite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other.One girl made them relize it. KakxIru Yoai!
1. Remember it's Naruto's Birthday!

Inside Your Heaven

"_Well I guess I'll go visit Mother and Father," _Thought a brunet haired boy as he was closing the door to his apartment. It had been exactly thirteen years since his parents had died trying to fight of the Fox Demon that attacked the village. "_Hey, cheer up Iruka!" _he heard his other ego say. "_It is Naruto's 13__th__ birthday, after all." He _stopped. Of course! Naruto's 13th birthday! How could he forget? He ran to the KIA stone and to his surprise he found Kakashi there. He paused. "Paying your respects to Obito and Rin, Kakashi?" That is the only thing that Iruka had said until Kakashi spoke up. "Yeah...it's just...so unfair. It isn't easy understanding why this world is so cruel. Obito gave me..."—Kakashi stopped. "I know, Kakashi. That story is legend. And after all, they did they're best to protect you. And you did your best to protect them. God just said it was time for them to go." Iruka's words comforted Kakashi. At this Kakashi had to cry at.

"So...do you remember? Naruto finally becomes a teen-ager today. What should we do to celebrate?" Iruka said trying to change the subject. "Hmm. How about we get all the ninja teams and celebrate with Ramen? Naruto cannot go a day without ramen. And this time it's on us." Kakashi said coolly. "So Naruto's finally gonna grow up and stop acting so immature." Iruka said gesturing to Kakashi. "Yeah Right!" they both said at the same time then laughed. They both new that Naruto would never stop acting so immature. When they both stopped laughing it got sort of quiet. Then Kakashi and Iruka locked eyes. Gazing into each others eyes was fun and romantic.

"Kakashi Sensei!" a familiar voice broke the gaze. "Sakura..." both of them said and sighed in the canceling of the gaze. Iruka looked at Sakura. "Hello, Sakura! What are you doing out in these parts of the woods. After all it is Saturday. And it's only like 7:30 or so." Kakashi said nothing as Sakura explained. "Well, I went to go feed my dog and it turns up he's missing. I went to Kakashi's apartment because I thought he could summon the ninja dogs so they would find her. When I came to his house it was empty so I figured he was paying respects to Obito and Rin. And that's when I got here. Except...uh...WAIT! Were you two staring into each others eyes like some gay couple??" Iruka and Kakashi blushed at this but then denied and said they were having a staring contest. Sakura shook her head. "Guys and their contest. Why does there have to be so many?" The two men just looked at each other in confusion while Sakura walked away.

"So Kakashi," started Iruka, "When and where should we celebrate Naruto's _thirteenth _birthday?" Iruka had put an extra ump on thirteen to get Kakashi's attention. The copy cat ninja had been famous for going into his own little world and getting lost. "Well, I guess we could rent the stadium they use for doing plays. As for when...how about like 8:00 tonight? Who are we going to invite?" Iruka gave an angry look at Kakashi. "PUT THAT STUPID PERV BOOK AWAY! IT'S NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY! GOOD GOSH!" Kakashi was almost blown away by Iruka's remark. "Okay! Okay. Gosh, you didn't have to yell. A simple 'Put that away, please?' would've been fine." Iruka laughed and blushed a little at Kakashi. Just then the ground began to shake. What was happening?

I will be adding more chapters if I get a chance to. With school and all that its kinda hard to.


	2. An Old Lover

Everything became blurry for Iruka

Everything became blurry for Iruka. Crap. He had forgotten to release this genjutsu. He couldn't now that he was about to pass out. Kakashi screamed Iruka's name too many times. But it was no use. Kakashi couldn't see a thing in this fog. THUD! Kakashi ran right into a tree. Luckily he found Iruka lying on the ground. "IRUKA!" he screamed, but it was no use. Iruka was way passed sleeping. He was knocked out cold. Kakashi heard whispers along the fog. "W-Who's there?" Kakashi asked in an unsteady voice.

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja! It's been along time," said the voice. It was a woman, Kakashi could tell. She stepped out in clear view (even though fog made it hard to see.) Kakashi gasped. "Stephanie?" asked the sliver haired ninja.

"That's right. It's me. Stephanie. The girl you abandoned long ago. Ten years is a long time, you know. I'm surprised you even remember me." "_It's kind of hard not to. Your body was the only thing I really recognized," _thought the stunned copy cat ninja."I told you to never leave me, Kakashi Hatake! But no. I wasn't good enough. You had to go off and leave me. Leave me to die! TAKE ME BACK, KAKASHI MURINO HATAKE!" screamed the blonde, whore like structure of the woman. "Never! Not after what you did to me! Besides, I have a--," Kakashi stopped, looked at Iruka then blushed. "Never mind! I can't take you back! I don't love you. I did once upon a time. That was until I found you in bed with another guy! So apparently I wasn't good enough for you!" Stephanie looked stunned. She didn't think she would ever here those words from her old lover. Kakashi was always so kind. Why would he scream at her like that?

Flashback!

"_**Oh Kakashi! I've always loved you from the very moment I laid eyes on you." She looked at Kakashi for some type of response but it was hard to talk when keeping a steady flow of bounces. The condom was coming off and Stephanie could feel it. This was the perfect moment for him to say 'I love you too'. But that moment never came. Kakashi fixed the condom and went on. Stephanie was furious and inside her mind she was planning something evil. To get revenge for that misfortune. The next day Kakashi went home. He was surprised. There in his own home was Stephanie. But...she was with another guy. He was lining the pipes. Kakashi couldn't believe it. Stephanie had cheated on him. Why? Why had it been? Just yesterday they were making love, and right in front of his eyes he saw someone touching his poohbear. HIS poohbear not the other man's. "Oh hello Kakashi," the woman smirked and went on...**_

Kakashi shook the bad memory from his head. He didn't want to be reminded of that skunk-bag any longer! So he took out his kunai, his shuriken, and his eye beneath that head-band of his. Then he made a fast hand sign and everything went black. Except for Kakashi's chidori. "CHIDORI!!" he said with a loud bang. A million birds chirping it sounded like. The silver haired Jounin hit his ex-girlfriend exactly where she had hit him. In the heart. The least expected place to get hit. A teardrop fell from both his eye and his ex-lover. She went through a million trees before it had really come to an end. "K-Kakashi?" said a faint voice right behind him. Iruka was looking at Kakashi, but Kakashi had no response. Tears ran down his face.


End file.
